


Acid Jazz Singer

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Cigarettes, Drinking, FBI, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Prostitution, Smoking, Undercover, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing, Adam looked down at the grave under the Willow Tree and thought about how much potential the blonde in that casket could have had. He glanced over at the two empty caskets buried right beside it. “Do you think it’s time we retired?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Jazz Singer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I made a journal about writing. Where Adam and Tommy are undercover FBI agents and whatever. Abigail is back- well she’s a victim but she’s in there. And it won’t seem like this is set in the fifties because I don’t make any note to mention that it’s the early fifties minus the fact that everyone bombs cigarettes and wears swing dresses- but it is in fact a fifties setting. So yeah! Cross dressers and murders. What could be better?

-Acid Jazz Singer- 

Alex Cooper is a bad man- but that wasn’t always the case. Alex Cooper used to be the good guy- made his living as a lawyer, cracking cases and finding murderers guilty as charged. He was paid good money- lived in a nice house with a dog as his only companion. 

And then Alex met Kitty…she had been charged with child abuse and it was his job to get her into jail and get the three kids into foster care. But something went horribly wrong… 

Alex fell in love with Kitty and her peroxide blonde hair, long legs, fake boobs, and whorish grin. She had a knack for stripper heels and tight clothing and confessed to him she put the kids to bed at night and walked the streets performing sexual stunts for money. 

She was proud to be a prostitute. 

Alex and Kitty got married two weeks after Kitty’s youngest daughter’s birthday. And the girl gladly informed Alex that he and her mommy getting married was the worst birthday present she had ever gotten. 

This earned her a pop to the mouth from Kitty, and the women informed her new husband that Abigail Piper Cooper was a scrappy little girl. One that would pick a fight about anything including and not limited to how her spine was absolutely crooked and she did have Scoliosis! 

Alex Cooper didn’t know such a young girl knew those words…but Abigail was smart, clever, and witty and this was a challenge that caused a problem later. 

Nobody knew that Alex married Kitty…he went about his job as a lawyer, sending drug abusers and killers to jail but once he got home the good guy mask came off and Alex was under Kitty Cooper’s spell. 

Abigail and her older brother, Justin were bad in Kitty’s eyes…she hated them and there was no rhyme or reason to it. The other child, Jessica, was perfect. Born second two years after Justin, Jessica was treated as an only child…She got what she wanted when she wanted, no matter the cost. And Alex soon fell into the same routine. 

Justin was the first born and for a while everything was okay. There was no screaming, yelling, hitting, Kitty loved Justin. Kitty even loved Justin when Jessica came along. 

But then there was a surprise. Right as Justin turned ten and Jessica fell at a close eight, Kitty found out she was pregnant again. Something that wasn’t planned, a monster that happened from spending her time on the streets. 

Abigail was born on July tenth, three weeks earlier than planned. And as soon as she was released from the hospital, Abigail was tossed in a play pen or a crib until her crying became unbearable. 

Justin took up for her where Kitty fell short. He fed, changed, and bathed the child daily, played with her when she was bored and put her to sleep at night. 

Kitty wasn’t happy though- when Abigail turned five Kitty decided she was done- she stripped Abigail’s room clean, sent her to bed in the basement, and neglected to feed the child. This all resulted in a very scrappy little girl. 

At age seven, Abigail was underfed, dirty, and had taken to cutting her hair short with a broken pair of scissors. 

That’s when Alex stepped in and Abigail was hopeful that things would change. But she was wrong. Dead wrong. 

Justin was murdered three weeks after Kitty and Alex were married. And Abigail knew it was because Justin protected her. He was the reason Abigail was alive and now that he was gone. Abigail was a direct hit. 

Exactly one year after Justin’s murder- Abigail was killed after being stabbed fifteen times in the chest and stomach. And with Alex, Kitty, and Jessica’s bags packed, Kitty set the house on fire and fled the California area.

Now Alex Cooper talked and he especially talked to pretty women that reminded him of Kitty, but with an investigation in process he kept low to the ground. Kitty had a story going that Abigail was murdered by someone else. 

But then Alex let too much go to someone he didn’t know, and it proved to be the biggest mistake he could ever make. 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

Adam Lambert and his partner in and out of work, Tommy Joe Ratliff were undercover FBI agents, and currently they were investigating the Cooper case. A couple that informed local police that their youngest child had been murdered. 

But the story seemed sketchy to Tommy-there were holes in the story- like why the hell did they wait five years to even mention what happened to the police? And why did they talk like they had three children when they only had papers that accounted for two. 

The couple was determined to get the answers though- and they’d go to any length to get exactly what they wanted. So while Brian and other agents worked with their badges out and their paths straight, Adam and Tommy worked undercover, hitting all the places Kitty and Alex Cooper were most likely to be seen. Like the bar Adam and his partner slid into, mid afternoon on a Friday, ready to get answers. 

Sitting down at the bar, Adam pulled his lover close, arms around his waist and handed the blonde a cigarette that the bartender lit for him. “Something pink and feminine for you Tammy Jo?” Isaac smirked. 

Tommy nodded once, smoke curling out of his lips and filling the room. Isaac knew about Adam and Tommy- their undercover work, murder, and what to expect from a guy that cross-dressed to pull answers out of people. 

Men talked…and men especially talked to pretty women that wanted sex. So Tommy did the dirty work and embraced his feminine side by wearing make-up and swing dresses that showed off his small frame. All Tommy had to do was sneak right up on their victim and convince them that ‘she’ was just what they needed. 

Most men wanted sex and Tommy could play along if he got his information first-but if he wasn’t getting the answers he switched tactics. While he tackled the guys, he called Adam in to find any females involved. In this case- Alex’s wife Kitty. 

Adam was a charmer- flash his dominate grin and raise an eyebrow and the girls talked up a storm to hell and back about anything you wanted to know. So if Tommy didn’t get answers- Adam usually did. 

Tommy bombed cigarettes and sipped at the pink thing in front of him- waiting for the appearance of Mr. Cooper in the bar. The blonde propped his boot clad feet up on the bar, the skirt of the dress sliding past his knees to pool in his lap, revealing smooth skin underneath. He didn’t take the job lightly- if he was going to be a girl, he was going to pull out all the stops. He was far from having the manners of a girl, however. 

Adam kept his arms around his not very lady like, not really a lady, partner. He held a conversation with Isaac about what the bartender knew about Alex. 

At half past two their suspect slid into the bar, winking at Tommy and ordering a beer. 

The blonde gave Alex two beers and a few cigarettes before he kicked his feet up, swung his chair around, and walked gracefully over to Alex, cigarettes and drink in one hand, gun and badge in his boots. 

Adam kept in ear shot-writing down anything important, and a voice recorder was strapped to Tommy’s thigh- where no one would notice even if he put his feet up on the bar. 

Alex gave him a dirty smile and murmured, “What’s your name, sweetheart?” As he lit Tommy’s cigarette, “And where the hell did you find pink cigarettes?” 

“I’m Tammy.” Tommy smiled, “I know some people. What’s your name?” 

“Alex Cooper, can I buy you a drink?” 

Tommy nodded once, letting smoke curl around his lips, “Can I ask what a pretty thing like you is doing in a bar like this?” Alex asked, informing Isaac that this beautiful blonde needed another drink. 

“Can I ask why you look so stressed but you’re trying to play it cool to impress me?” Tommy shot in return, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Well a lady like you wouldn’t want a man that couldn’t hold his shit together, now would she?” Alex asked as Isaac set the same pink drink down in front of Tommy. “Plus what man wouldn’t want a lady with pastel cigarettes?” 

This wasn’t part of the act- Adam always bought Tommy the fun colored cigarettes no matter the price. Adam didn’t care, he wanted Tommy smoking the best- and the best were multicolored, “Wanna bring some home to your wife, darling?” Tommy smirked, pointing the pink cigarette in between his middle and index fingers at the wedding band on Alex’s hand?” 

The suspect laughed, “She’s put me through hell and back, baby. She don’t mean a thing to me anymore. I’ll be back to New York before the ink dries on the divorce papers. Gonna join me?” 

Tommy laughed, “We only just met and you’re planning our future. I’m a therapist.” He lied, cutting the ‘a’ sharp and hissing the ‘s’. “Talk to me about these problems you’re having?” 

“I won’t subject you to that.” Alex glanced at Adam over the blonde’s shoulder, “You caught my wedding ring, who’s the guy you were with, Tammy?” 

“That?” Tommy said, pointing at Adam, “That beautiful shit over there is the Acid Jazz Singer. Everyone know the Acid Jazz Singer- rile him up with a bit of alcohol, bomb a couple of pastels with him and before the night is over, he’ll have written a song about your life that will fit the description 100 percent.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Interesting? It’s riveting, Alex- absolutely exciting what he comes up with. Anyways though, we’re just friends.” 

“Well beautiful.” Alex smiled, draining the rest of his beer, “Maybe later he can write me a song. But here’s my number- I’d like to talk to you again, maybe get together somewhere, better than an old bar.” 

“I don’t call first.” Tommy explained, writing Adam and his number on a slip of paper, and sliding it in the pocket of Alex’s suit. 

Alex lit on last purple cigarette for Tommy before he left with Tommy’s number and an orange cigarette for his wife, that he was far from divorcing. 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

“Abigail Cooper was murdered late at night. Apparently Alex and Kitty had gone out for some reason and Jessica was babysitting. Well Abigail went out to play at about eight in the evening while Jessica was on the phone with her boyfriend. She heard screams at about 8:15 and when she ran out Abigail was dead in the back yard, having been stabbed fifteen times in the chest and stomach.” Brian London informed Tommy the same night. 

Tommy made a grumbly noise- now in black pants and one of Adam’s button downs that was too big on the blonde. “I met Mr. Cooper today, undercover, mentioned that his wife had put him through hell and that they were in for a divorce and he’d be back in New York as fast as he could. We exchanged numbers.” He passed the paper to Brian as Adam came in and sat down with them. 

“You left this in your dress, babe.” Adam murmured, slipping Tommy’s wedding band back on the blonde’s finger. 

Tommy smiled at his husband and slipped his hand into Adam’s. “Alex was a lawyer up until recently.” Brian continued, “He quit his job in San Francisco when they moved here…held a job in a firm and was then fired, his boss said he didn’t trust Alex, no matter how great of a lawyer he was. He held a job in New York for a few years.” 

“He’s sketchy, Adam needs to find his wife and charm her while I seduce Alex, and we need to get answers…think you’re up for that, Acid Jazz Singer?” Tommy asked. 

“Beyond ready.” Adam smirked, lighting a cigarette, and a pastel for Tommy. 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

Tommy was in the bathtub when Alex called back, finally, and Adam answered, “Acid Jazz Singer” every time so that he didn’t blow their cover. Anyone that the couple worked with and friends and family, knew the Acid Jazz Singer. 

“Looking for Tammy Jo?” Alex’s scruffy, dirty voice came through the line, “Does she live with you?” 

“Oh- no we don’t live together I’m just a really good friend and I’ve written her a lot of songs. I think she’s in the bath, shaving. Can I take a message?” Adam asked, smiling at Tommy, who had propped his feet up on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Oh, umm…sure. Just tell her to call Alex Cooper back.” 

Adam glanced at his husband, as the blonde shook his head no and rolled his eyes, “Can’t.” He said around a piece of gum, “I don’t call first and you and I have a date Acid Jazz Singer.” He popped a bubble and sucked the gum back into his mouth as Adam passed the message on to Alex. 

“He’ll call tomorrow evening.” Adam’s final decision was made, “Wear pants tonight, okay? Sutan is gonna clean your dress and I want my husband not my wife to go on a date with me.” 

Tommy laughed, “Sure babe.” 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

The queer thing was that Adam noticed Alex Cooper and Kitty that same night at the same restaurant. And after informing Tommy, the blonde moved his menu, napkin, and cup of tea over to Adam’s side, and smoothly slid under the table without disturbing anything- then picked up his menu to cover his snooping. 

“What are they discussing?” Tommy asked, watching the two intensely map something out on a piece of paper. 

“Maybe the divorce and who gets what?” Adam suggested, taking out his notebook. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Adam my guess is that they’re using the divorce as part of their cover up story. I think they’re very happy together…like Bonnie and Clyde or some shit.” Judging by the way the couple made sure to cover up their papers when a waitress came around made Tommy super nervous. 

“So do you think it’s another plan to kill…?” Adam trailed off when Tommy nodded his head, “Who? Their other daughter or someone they knew, maybe someone with a lot of money.” 

“I don’t know, Adam.” Tommy lied. He smiled nervously at Adam. He knew exactly whose name was on that paper and suddenly he wasn’t very hungry. 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

When Alex finally got a hold of the pretty blonde with pastel cigarettes , it was actually Tammy and not that stupid Acid Jazz Singer that he couldn’t give two shits about. 

Adam was standing close behind though, occasionally taking a drag from Tommy’s purple cigarette and writing down important details to their conversation. Eventually Alex got to the point though and asked, “Tammy- can you come over for dinner?” 

“Mr. Cooper we only just met!” Tommy laughed, rolling his eyes, “And now you’re inviting me to dinner, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” 

“Please? You said you were a therapist, and I’ve got a lot on my mind. I need to talk to someone about it. I figure a therapist can keep my secrets, isn’t that right Tammy?” 

Tommy swallowed nervously at the mocking tone, “Sure…give me an address, date, and time.” 

“Tomorrow at six, I live in the Magnolia town house, up the gravel road.” Alex informed, and with a dirty goodbye, he hung up. 

“Adam, I’m going to need my dress, the crew, my gun, badge, pepper spray, recorder, and a new pack of cigarettes would be great, okay?” Tommy’s hands were shaking, thinking about what could happen. 

Adam took his husbands hands in his own, “Sure baby, it’ll all be ready by tomorrow evening. Right now though, you’re going to relax and take a bath. We’re going to get you to sleep without a sleep aid, so that you’ll be on your game tomorrow, okay? Tommy baby. We’re going to crack a case!” Adam smiled. 

“Yeah…we’re going to crack a case.” But Tommy was too nervous and sleep would be the last thing he would do tonight. 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

Tommy went through a lot to do his job, to become Tammy Jo and to look pretty. It took Sutan fixing his dress, and make up, Adam lifting the skirt of the dress for Brian, Brian attaching a voice recorder to Tommy’s freshly shaved legs, Ashley tucking Tommy’s badge in his boots, Isaac lighting cigarettes, and several of the crew members scoping out the area and devising a plan. 

Apparently Alex lived in a remote part of town with not a lot of neighbors. The plan was to get Tommy in safe, with his voice recorder. Certain people with ear pieces could hear everything Tommy and Alex would say, and Tommy in turn had an ear piece that would bring in Adam and Brian’s voices when they spoke to him. 

Adam was to take four members two minutes after Tommy entered the house, guns ready to fire, and stand at the door listening for any sounds of distress. Brian was to take two others to sit in the van and listen and watch for any potentially dangerous activities. 

As for the rest of the crew, they were to surround the house, closer to the woods. Tommy was to get the answers out of Alex. 

Tommy was dropped off at exactly six and Adam watched Tommy until he disappeared into the house and then the crew got in gear. In two minutes everyone was in their positions, Brian and the head agent in the van watching and listening, Adam with his ear piece in and gun out, and Tommy inside doing the dirty work. 

Alex on the other hand had no idea what was going on, however he had devised a different plan to seduce Tammy and then murder her, after a long night of slow torture. Kitty was waiting for his call. 

But he was a gentleman because he wasn’t an idiot- Kitty told him plenty about the perfect murder. So he made dinner for Tammy and gave her wine. 

Tommy wasn’t satisfied though. He ate carefully making sure he wouldn’t be poisoned, and kept out of the wine, wanting to be clear headed. Eventually though he gave up on eating, tapped his new pack of cigarettes on the table and mumbled, “May I?” 

“Oh yeah, go ahead.” Alex nodded, but Tommy wasn’t handed an ashtray so he leaned back in his chair and studied Alex for a while. 

“Let’s get down to why I’m here, Mr. Cooper.” The blonde said around a puff of smoke. 

“I can’t ask a pretty lady out on a date?” Alex smiled in return. 

“Mr. Cooper.” Tommy murmured, giving in and tapping a green cigarette on his dinner plate, “You wanted to talk to me because I’m a therapist. So tell me, Alex, what’s on your mind? Talk to me honey, you can trust me, can’t you?” 

Tommy’s eyes widened when Alex broke down and cried, “I was happy! I was a lawyer with money and no girl to worry about! Then I took on a case trying to prove a woman guilty of child abuse, prostitution, and other various crimes and I fell in love with her. We married in New York, ran away to California and three weeks after our wedding she murdered her son to get to the bastard child she had! Exactly a year after his murder we murdered Abigail together, burned the house, and left! She made up some bullshit story about how we found her killed in the yard but none of the facts added up, I knew because I was a lawyer. What do I do?” 

Outside, Adam’s mouth dropped. 

“Mr. Cooper usually I have a doctor, patient confidentiality code I follow but this isn’t something I can keep a secret.” Tommy said standing up. 

“Oh no you don’t, Tammy.” Alex smirked, grabbing the blonde, shoving him up against the wall, and kissing him. “Such a pretty girl.” Alex murmured, running his hands up Tommy’s dress, “Here Kitty Kitty.” He called. 

Hearing her husband’s call, Kitty picked up her favorite knife and made her way upstairs. But right as she rounded the corner wielding the knife, Alex let out a scream as his hands made their way into Tommy’s underwear that Sutan wrestled him into, and felt what he was least expecting. 

Tommy took advantage and whipped out his gun and badge from his boots yelling, “Hands behind your head.” Pointing the gun at the couple, “I’m Tommy Joe Ratliff and I’m an undercover FBI agent. Alex and Kitty Cooper you’re under arrest for the murder of two of your children.” He explained as the door was kicked in and four other agents pointing guns surrounded the living room. 

“Kitty Cooper, drop the knife and give up.” Adam yelled, “You’re surrounded inside and out there’s nowhere to go and the knife is the last thing you want to use with as many guns as you have pointed at you.” 

But her name was Kitty for a reason and she made one last attempt at a murder, plunging the knife once into Tommy’s belly before Adam fired once and she went down with a bullet to the head. 

All eyes were on Alex then, but the previous lawyer let go again, fell to the ground and vomited apologies. He was hand cuffed immediately while Adam made his way to Tommy, pressing the shirt he was wearing to the blonde’s stab wound. 

Brian has already alerted an ambulance…

And Tommy was trying to control his breathing as he kept his hands over Adam’s to add counter pressure to the sting in his tummy. Within reaching distance was the paper Kitty and Alex were looking at over dinner that one night. 

The one that had the plan on how to kill Tammy Jo and the Acid Jazz Singer. The one Tommy was reaching for right as the blackness finally clouded his vision and he passed out. 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

Sighing, Adam looked down at the grave under the Willow Tree and thought about how much potential the blonde in that casket could have had. He glanced over at the two empty caskets buried right beside it. “Do you think it’s time we retired?” 

“Are you shitting me?” Tommy asked taking his husbands hand as he swung his badge around on its chain. 

Adam rested his hand on the stitches in Tommy’s belly, carefully and waited for him to go on, “Bastard, we’re just getting started!” 

Adam laughed quietly as the two walked out of the cemetery. 

Yeah, Adam loved his undercover, cross dressing, case cracking, badass FBI husband, and Tommy couldn’t be happier married to an Acid Jazz Singer. 

Case Fucking Closed…

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! I finished and it’s pretty long I think. Um sorry about any lack of accuracy, obviously as much as I wish I did, I did not grow up in the fifties. Lots of smoking, and not a lot of technology, so I tried my best! Clean up process activate! Review-Siren jax.


End file.
